Home Together
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Dino and Hibari's first week in their new home, starting on Friday the thirteenth. (TYL, D18) For Underdog Hero.


**Short fic for Underdog Hero. Otherwise, this isn't really my pairing.**

On Friday the thirteenth, their first day of living together, Dino managed to break exactly thirteen cups. Most of them dropped, three suffering burn wounds, and one having mysteriously exploded despite the lack of any form of explosives in their house. Hibari hoped it was just a one time occurrence, that Dino's luck was just especially bad today, but no –

It happened again on Saturday the fourteenth, with the cups Hibari and Dino purchased to replace the old ones. Dropped on the floor as soon as they returned from their shopping trip.

"Agh, I didn't see that tree root," Dino hissed, rubbing the back of his head while Hibari quietly assessed him for any more serious injuries. "...Should we try to replace them?"

"No point," Hibari decided.

Hibari spent Sunday the fifteenth preemptively throwing away every piece of dinnerware they owned before any more accidents occurred, and replacing them with plastic and styrofoam.

"Do you really hate washing dishes that much?" Dino asked. "We could've at least donated them to someone in need..."

While taking out the garbage later that night, the bottom of the bag collapsed. At some point, Dino also managed to take out their water heater and spill miso soup in his only pair of shoes.

"I have an errand to run for the Tenth," Hibari announced on the morning of Monday the sixteenth.

Thank God they were both hitmen and therefore used to this kind of thing, because Hibari would've regretted his decision immensely if Dino were one of those suspicious types. The ones that tried to give curfews to other grown adults, that pretended moving in together was supposed to make them closer emotionally instead of just physically. Hibari may have grown up a lot since his five year reign as a middle schooler, mostly thanks to Dino, but he would never be a clingy, romantic type. Dino could be sometimes, but it was within Dino's rights to be.

Instead of getting suspicious, Dino smiled at him from the couch, all sunshiney and warm, and the same as always. "Sure thing, dear. I'll cook a dinner for when you get home."

Hibari froze halfway through buttoning his coat. "...Are you inviting any of your men over?"

With a small laugh, Dino replied, "I want this to be our house. Not _our_ house."

No, then.

Hibari did a quick, mental estimate of approximately how long Dino would need to burn their house down after turning on their stove. "Actually, I'd prefer take out," Hibari decided. "Maybe something from that ramen place nearby, with the Chinese delivery girl?"

"I can handle that."

In actuality, Hibari didn't return until Tuesday the Seventeenth – things came up and the mission took longer than planned. Dino was understanding as usual, and sure enough, there was a dinner waiting for him on the table.

"I thought about it for a while, and realized I'm not the best chef," Dino explained. "But you deserve something special, so I asked a professional for help."

"_Ciao,_" said Gokudera's pink-haired sister.

Dino looked pleased with himself.

The dozens of dishes piled onto the table looked unnaturally purple.

"It's my special 'Two Ton Dinner for Two'," said Bianchi. "Eat it all if you want to have a happy marriage..."

It took all of two seconds for Hibari to come up with a lie – he'd eaten before he came home, was too full for seconds, but he appreciated the thought anyway. Then he cringed inwardly as Dino promised to eat for both of them.

Dinner must have weighed about two tons in Dino's stomach for the entirety of Wednesday the eighteenth, as he could barely drag himself out of bed to use the toilet. Hibari remained at his bedside all day, with damp cloths and flat ginger ale, and rubbing soft, soothing circles into his back.

"It wasn't Poison Cooking when we were making it..." Dino groaned.

"Idiot," Hibari grumbled, pressing a kiss into Dino's sweaty, feverish forehead.

Thursday the nineteenth was spent much the same way. Perhaps due to some sort of built up tolerance against Dino's natural state of disastrous existence, he recovered much faster than a normal human being could have. Not fast enough for Hibari's preference. Still, Hibari was more relieved than he showed when Dino went from being barely able to drink to eating toast and apple sauce by noon.

The end of the week, Friday the twentieth, came and went without incident. Hibari thought it a miracle, until he heard Dino say something in passing – that their new house was already starting to feel like a home.


End file.
